It Wasn't Him
by Fxreflies
Summary: Loki Laufeyson is allows to have emotions, too, you know. And he's at a dangerous part in his life right now, so cut him some slack. ("Thor: The Dark World" one-shot from Loki's p.o.v.; when /spolier\ Frigga dies) COMPLETE!


Hey! Happy holidays! Almost 2018...how does it feel? I haven't updated in a while, but I have this. There are a few things I'm working on currently, and y'know, it is that busy time of the year again.

Anyways, please enjoy. It takes place during "Thor: The Dark World" and is really only like a scene long. I do love comments and such. They make me feel good.

With that said, here's this one-shot.

* * *

Emotions coursed through his body as Loki Laufeyson was told the news. And although he felt most of his world shatter, he kept a calm face for the guard before he was nodded back to work. Loki, however, was still trapped in his cell. Even though he got the pleasure of books, a bed, tables, and more to spread across the bare floor of the prison, it still felt empty. Him, on the other hand, felt abandoned.

How would you feel if you were told your mother just died? Or, how _did_ you feel, being told your mother had passed away? Better yet, was/is she even your real mother? For Loki, she wasn't. She's just the queen; basically like how the king isn't really his father and the God of Thunder isn't biologically related to Loki. Now, we aren't going to get deep into the facts with the family tree in this story, but we are going to dive into emotions. Because Loki felt worthless that moment he knew his mom wasn't on the same planet as him. To add to that, he's been on plenty of planets and such, but she was gone and gone for good.

And the last thing she said to him was, _"Then am I not your mother."_

 _"You're not,"_ was Loki's bitter reply.

The icing on the cake. There was nothing else flowing through his bones at that time accept for anger at his so called father and brother. Yes, he could blame everything on them, pinning this madness to that day he was so-called saved from death as just a blue baby. But there was more to it and he happened to take it out on his mother, forcing the anger on her when all she did was help him like he was her real son just as well as Thor was. Loki took her for granted, and now she's dead.

Being the mischievous sibling - the God of Mischief, to be precise - the calm face was nothing to show the guard. Just another deceiving trick to add to the book. But after everything that happened with New York, and the tesseract, Loki had had enough. He placed the book he was in the middle of reading down and stood up from the cushioned seat. He stood, letting reality settle before bringing his hands up to his waist, clenching his hands into a tight fist. In the matter of a few short seconds after bringing his fists up slightly, both hands flinched, sending the furniture flying backwards. Power - his power, his emotions - got the best of him.

The furniture crashed against the glowing yellow sides of this _cage_ he was stuck in. The table, the chair, the foot stool. Items spread across the area flew backwards, colliding with the wall - his book, candles, a few bowls.

And he told himself it wasn't his fault. His mother didn't die at his hands. No, of course not; he was locked up in this prison cell. He was locked up because he felt the need to rule, so he went to Earth to do so. And now he was paying for it. It was Thor who was there. Thor and his moral lover. Loki was just getting the aftermath of it all.

The next thing that happened was a whirlwind of throwing things across the room in anger and crying in fear. Things were smashed and laying on the floor in a heap. Hand marks covered the walls like a messed up finger painting. Loki didn't care if all the other criminals trapped up in a cell saw him this way. Yes, he was like a prince and someone's self-image - or reputation - mattered here, but he didn't care at the moment. None of that matter. If it did, he knew they were no match for him anyways. Although he never would have thought that losing someone would break him down this much. He tried to relate to his brother - how his lover was left on Earth as Thor was in Asgard. But the thing is, they saw each other again. Frigga, on the other hand, is gone.

It wasn't him, though. He told himself that he wasn't his fault. Nothing can compare to how he felt at that moment, but it wasn't his fault.

Loki sat. His back leaning against the white wall and his legs unbent, in front of him, crossed at the ankles. His hair was a mess and he was pretty sure that there was something on his foot. All in all, he cracked. Like the last egg, small and untouched. In time, it cracked, shattering the shells and yoke everywhere.

Loki could relate.

And so he just let time slip from his finger tips. All was the same until his brother started to walk up to his cell. Loki quickly realized this and put up a false reality - an illusion - so that Thor would not see him as he really was. Instead of looking like a mess on the floor with the room a disaster, Loki was composed, standing with his hands held together behind his back as the furniture behind him was flawlessly placed. He grinned as Thor approached.

Oh, Thor. He's always been one to fight, trying to bring down any and all sort of enemy that stood in his way. With his stubborn attitude and the power of thunder, not many people - or things - really had a chance either. He was the God of Thunder, and he wielded Mjolnir, the powerful hammer. With it, Thor was proved to be the next king of Asgard.

But yet even through all the times when Thor didn't realized his brother was playing a trick on him, now he saw through Loki like a piece of glass. When Loki portrayed Odin, for example, or when he was a snake and stabbed Thor when he was picked up. No one noticed who it really was until Loki transformed back, but now...now it was different.

Yet, unlike any other sibling moment, no one made fun of the other. Because, truth may be, they were both heartbroken enough to really care. It was basically the start of a war, and Thor was going to laugh at Loki for damaging his room after the death of his mother? No. As the illusion faded and a broken face appeared, leaning against the wall with hand marks behind him, Thor's face did not change. Partly because Thor had a plan, and for this certain plan to work he needed his brother. Also because Thor knew that feeling all too well; it was his mom who died, too.

Loki was promised vengeance. He was promised a life out of the cell. He had his doubts - why would his brother trust him? for example - but Thor really seemed to have a solid plan. And even so, the God of Thunder must of hit rock bottom to ask his brother for help. And Loki knew that himself. After being backstabbed, Thor still asks for help. Oh, when will he understand?

Though Loki accepted the offer. Even with the death threats if Thor was betrayed, he took the offer. He thought the idea was absurd and even laughed at it, but he wanted to exit the cell. He needed vengeance. He had to do something for his mother. He looked up at his brother outside of the prison cell. Thor was wearing black, his face basically begging for help, but still in an itempt to show no emotion.

Yet he knew his attitude would have to change and change quickly once he was out of the prison cell. He couldn't let anyone else see him like this; broken and hopeless. Loki had to seem composed. He always had a plan. There was always a fail safe just incase the trick he pulled didn't quite work - although it did work in most cases.

So Loki would be bubbly and ready to start once he got out. Of course, it was a huge step ahead really quickly. He should have been locked away much, much longer, so he might as well enjoy the free ride. Still, it really wasn't his fault in the first place. New York, maybe a little because he did end up ruining a whole town. But not his mother, and that is what mattered.

Looking up at Thor again, Loki had many different thoughts. Thousands of different ideas in his head. But he knew how much his brother needed him, so he had to join his side. Loki cocked his head to the side slightly, opening his mouth and speaking four words with so many emotions laced in his voice, basically changing the future for him.

"When do we start?"


End file.
